


you there, in the front, with the eyes

by NoContractTermination



Series: that a/b/o au where everyone lives happily ever after [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContractTermination/pseuds/NoContractTermination
Summary: Yuta is bored and barges into Hansol's room for sex. The enlightening biology lesson is an added bonus.





	

It was probably just like Nakamoto Yuta to barge into Hansol’s room on a Saturday afternoon and proclaim loudly, "Let’s have sex."

Hansol, whom Yuta hadn’t seen all day, was wearing a homey turtleneck and the thick framed glasses he sometimes forgot to take off when he slept and left stupid little imprints on his face. They made him look smart. Intimidating. A little sexy. He twisted around in his chair and closed his book without looking at Yuta or even appearing the slightest bit started. He probably wasn’t— he’d been tolerating Yuta’s antics for a while now, and this, while completely unsubtle, wasn’t entirely out of line. "That’s not really how you set the mood, Yuta," he said, scribbling something on a notepad, closing his book, and finally looking up at Yuta, who stood in the doorway and appeared much more patient than he actually felt. 

"Okay," Yuta said, brushing it off. "What’s your point?"

"Unlike some people here, I’m not horny 24/7," Hansol pointed out, crossing his arms with amusement dancing across his face. Hansol always looked _pleasing to the eye_ like that, casual and off kilter, dressed to kill, but the only thing he’d be killing was maybe a light switch. Sometimes no one could tell if he was mild or just lazy, but the reasoning behind Hansol being Hansol didn’t really matter— not to Yuta at least. 

Yuta scoffed. "I hope by 'some people' you mean Taeyong and Taeil, because they were loud and now I’m horny, so let’s have sex."

"You and I both know who I meant," Hansol replied with a cheeky grin, and Yuta frowned.

He’d played around with his bandmates before (besides Taeil, who was for some reason off-limits in his head, but now Taeyong fucked him so the chase was most definitely _on_ ), but Hansol was new. Well, not _new_ new— he’d been more or less Yuta’s best friend for ages. If breaking into the best-friends-to-fuckbuddies territory was going to happen, sequentially, it should start with Hansol. The problem was, Hansol was incredibly patient. Which was great when dealing with Yuta’s personality, but not so great when all Yuta really wanted was— well, whatever fun kinks Hansol had to give him. Which were probably boring and vanilla as hell, but Yuta never really allowed himself to go there with the whole fantasizing thing.

"Besides, I’m on suppressants," Hansol continued, picking at his nails.

Yuta stretched himself languidly and completely uninvited over Hansol’s bed. Most of Yuta's previously mentioned proposals didn’t bother Hansol, which was why Yuta hung around so often. They had a comfortable thing going, maybe putting on some anime in the background as they surfed the internet on their phones, or heating up leftovers whenever they were hungry or just eating cereal straight out of the box. How was it weird to go up to your friend and politely demand sex? The other members— notably omegas— did it all the time. Like Taeil and Taeyong, apparently, but did they have to be so goddamn _vocal_ about it? Looking up at the ceiling with his hair fanned out beside him, Yuta said, "What do those drugs even do, anyway?"

Hansol sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, we all live together, and half of us are omegas, and I’m a _decent person_ who cares about the safety and wellbeing of my bandmates amidst biological urges that are unfortunately out of my control," he said mechanically, and Yuta flapped his arms against the downy comforter impatiently without a coherent response, because what Hansol said always made a striking amount of sense; Yuta could never win an argument against him.

"I hate being a beta," Yuta said after a while, and Hansol, who’d been watching him curiously, laughed. Yuta was depressingly, remarkably ordinary. It was annoying always having to initiate with _words_ , which were not Yuta’s forte, instead of whatever erratic pheromones omegas emitted. No one ever came up to _him_ and said "Let’s have sex" out of the blue, which was maybe why he didn’t know any other way of setting the mood. Two betas trying to go at it probably really sucked balls. And not in the good way, either. While most considered him lucky, it felt more like all of your friends were experiencing all the world had to offer, both good and bad, while you were a ghost stuck inside the wall all alone. Except sometimes you really wanted to play at the game of life, too, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get to everyone else’s dimension. You were just… stuck in the wall. 

"Hey, it’s not all bad," offered Hansol, and Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Try harder, hyung," he said, but Hansol was a patient person. 

"Mmm," he hummed, turning back and forth in his office chair slowly. Yuta started— Hansol was actually contemplating it, just to make him feel better. Which was unnecessary, since Yuta generally got out of his funks in a matter of seconds, but. It was cute. "For one," Hansol said as Yuta stared him down earnestly, "you can fuck _and_ be fucked. Equally fun both ways. Take your pick."

Yuta rolled onto his stomach. "But can’t everyone else, too? You just, you know. Gender roles and everything."

"Well," Hansol started, pausing to look at Yuta, which usually signaled that he was about to get some dry history lesson on the topic at hand. Which, all things considered, might actually get them somewhere in the whole lead-into-sex thing. This was probably Hansol’s idea of dirty talk. Cute. Yuta nodded and shot Hansol a grin, which Hansol returned, looking way too excited for someone who was about to start talking socio-political gender dynamics. "Contrary to popular belief," Hansol started, to which Yuta rolled his eyes, "Alphas are physically unable to derive pleasure from taking it up the ass."

Yuta snorted. Okay, so the history lesson turned into a science lesson, but this was fun. "Why," he demanded, wanting more of the way Hansol explained things, blunt and easy to understand. Or maybe it was just something in his voice.

"Well, there’s this whole prostate gland thing, and—"

"Yeah, yeah," said Yuta impatiently. "I know _that_."

Hansol laughed his silly gummy smile. "Really, because you look like someone who wouldn’t."

Yuta stuck his tongue out. "Fuck you."

Hansol tsked, which was something distinctly un-sexy he picked up from Taeyong, who could’ve been sexy if it weren’t for his endless nagging and the way he talked all condescending like he knew something you didn’t. Maybe Taeil-hyung had a thing for that. "Not physically possible, remember?" Hansol said. "Well, you _could_ but… we literally don’t have a prostate gland. It wouldn’t be fun."

If someone had told Yuta long ago that five years from then he’d be sprawled out on a male alpha’s bed in an undershirt and sweats with _do betas have prostate glands_ in his search history, he probably would’ve punched them in the eyeball. Yet here he was, lying on Hansol’s soft comforter Googling sex terms and praying that he wasn’t the only one who’d ever asked this of the unholy Internet before, which was exactly how he felt.

He was probably being conspicuously quiet and his ears were probably going red. That was the caveat of being such a straightforward, honest man— the other members could read him like a picture book. When Yuta looked up, Hansol was still watching him, grinning. "You’re Googling it, aren’t you?"

"I might be," replied Yuta, flopping back down onto the bed.

"And?"

Yuta glanced at his phone and grinned, twisting it back and forth between his fingers. "In case you wanted to know, betas do have prostate glands."

"Valuable information," Hansol pointed out. 

"Why?" Yuta demanded again, just before remembering with a little flip in his stomach why he’d wandered in here in the first place.

Hansol’s mouth twisted into another cheeky grin. That look was also nice on him, though Yuta didn’t dare point it out in order to preserve what little pride he had left. But it was nice, his lips stretched out across his teeth and his eyebrows furrowing all dark and straight and his cheekbones rising up toward his eyes. "Didn’t you want to fuck?"

Yuta sat up so fast that Hansol laughed. "Um, I… I’ve never been fucked before?"

"Don’t worry," Hansol said, kicking his long legs up onto the frame of the bed. "I’ll be gentle." For as much bark as he had, Yuta was pretty easy to subdue. He wished he weren’t. And Hansol was so frustratingly _good_ at it. He was mild, patient— he listened and nodded along to most everything Yuta said, so on the rare occasions he actually initiated or proposed something, it felt like whatever nonsense came out of his mouth was suddenly a great idea. "I mean, omegas like it, so it must be fun."

Yuta pondered for a moment. He _was_ still horny. Well, there was a lull in there at some point, but now he was horny again. Hansol had extended the invitation. But Yuta was really _manly_ , and the feeling of fucking someone or having them suck you off was really nice (could something so— so _humiliating_ really beat that?), and Hansol’s fingers were really long, to the point that it almost looked dangerous. And dying today didn’t sound very hot. "Okay, but don’t omegas self-lubricate?"

Hansol whistled in response, saying, "I’m honestly impressed you knew that."

"I’ve fucked around with omegas before, I’m not a virgin," Yuta retorted, kicking at Hansol’s foot.

"No, but you _are_ stupid as shit." Hansol opened the bottom drawer of his desk and dug through it, gaze never leaving Yuta. He still looked infuriatingly calm for an alpha having a casual conversation about sex, which just meant that the suppressants worked well and that Yuta, as a beta, didn’t radiate pheromones just by existing. As much as Yuta disassociated with traditional omega mindset, it was still mildly maddening that he’d never be as effortlessly intoxicating as they were, at least not to people like Hansol. Nothing was more annoying than coming in second in a game you never had a chance at winning anyway. Nothing was more infuriating than being denied the things you weren’t even supposed to want in the first place. God damn it. Maybe this was punishment for wheedling himself into a space populated 24/7 with a bunch of men who were handsome as shit. Well, except for Taeyong, who probably cringed at the suggestion of dirty talk because it had the word "dirty" in it. "Here," Hansol said, tossing a tube onto the bed next to Yuta.

"What the hell is this?"

"Lubrication," Hansol said simply, and Yuta barked out a laugh. "For betas. Exactly for this purpose."

"Why do you _have_ this?"

"You know, just in case." Hansol looked both calm and distinctly intense. Hansol was a funny guy, which was why Yuta stuck around him. He was unpredictable— he was even unpredictable in his unpredictability.

Yuta grinned. "You’re a kinky piece of shit."

So the next search query was _does lube actually work_ , and Yuta was then bombarded by car engine forums before changing his search to _DOES LUBE ACTUALLY WORK FOR HAVING SEX WITH A BETA_ because honestly, no one was going to rifle through his phone any time soon. The resounding answer was yes, and again, when Yuta looked up, Hansol seemed to be looking at him expectantly. 

"What," Yuta said, pushing on Hansol’s foot with his own.

Hansol grinned. "Go on. Or did you want me to do it for you?"

Okay, Yuta was stupid, but not that stupid. "I can do it myself," he snapped, but didn’t budge from his spot. Hansol’s unconcerned gaze was gluing him there, and it was probably the most frustrating thing in the world besides _still_ being horny after a very scientific and enlightening discussion about sex with your best friend. 

After a moment, Hansol rolled his shoulders and neck and said, "Go do it in the bathroom, you dolt. Or are you still here because you have some kind of exhibitionist kink?"

Yuta huffed. He’d come in here to fuck, and he was dead set on staying at least until he got what he wanted, even if it meant fingering himself in front of Hansol. Although, actually— fingering himself while Hansol watched him sounded pretty hot, and, wow, good thing his sweats were bunched across his hips because his dick seemed to agree. Yuta curled himself up into a sitting position and leaned his hands between his knees, licking his lips with a wicked grin. "Please, if I went for it right here, you’d come in like three seconds."

Hansol hummed in acknowledgement, as if Yuta had only now succeeded at getting his attention, as if the whole time, he’d been challenging Yuta, who’d come in here to have sex, to turn him on enough to acquiesce. Hansol might’ve been a bit of a mastermind. "I’d honestly like to see you try," he said, raising his eyebrow in genuine amusement. 

"So you _do_ want to see it," Yuta said, and Hansol laughed, shrugging. 

"Sure, why the hell not," he said lightly, but his eyes were dark.

Yuta was never one to back down from a challenge.

—

The lube was incredibly cold against his skin, steeped with the scent of sex and honey. Shivering, Yuta eased the tip of his index finger into his ass, scrunching his face as it breeched the tense muscles. It took a surprising amount of concentration to force his body to relax enough so that he wasn't actively trying to force himself out, and when he looked up, Hansol had picked up his book again and was flipping through pages he'd already read, squinting as his own notes. Was he trying to piss Yuta off? Because hell, it was working. _Look at me, watch me_ bristled around in Yuta's head, and his sweatpants brushed against his dick as he shoved them down with his wrist to give his hand more room. The walls swirled around him— hot air, ringing ears, and the oppressive heat of dissatisfaction because Hansol wasn't looking. But hell could freeze over before Yuta would beg for attention; Hansol could look over whenever he damn well pleased, but it would be because he _wanted_ to— because he couldn't look away.

"How are you doing?" Hansol said as if on cue, his lips quirking into a little smile as he stared intently down at that godforsaken book resting in his lap.

Yuta gritted his teeth. Oh, so that was how it was gonna be. Hansol was teasing him with his own brand of coquettish resistance, blatantly ignoring him yet drawing him in like a fishing line. " _Fine_ ," Yuta growled, but it came out more like a choked off moan as his hand twitched experimentally of its own accord and brushed past a cluster of sensitive nerves. 

At the sound of Yuta’s labored breathing, Hansol's grip tightened, his knuckles turning white. Okay, so the walls could be broken. The corner of Yuta’s mouth quirked up— now they were getting somewhere. 

It hurt. Not like a sprained ankle or a pulled muscle— it was mild, a dull kind of surprisingly uncomfortable pain. Whenever Yuta clenched subconsciously, he was reminded that he absolutely was shoving his finger up his own ass, searching for pleasure and release while one of his best friends looked on, trying to pretend that Yuta couldn't possibly turn him on without the help of innately generated pheromones. Yuta panted as he pushed another finger in, stretching himself first before trying to force them in deeper. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hansol, who must've heard his breaths, asked. There was an edge of concern in his voice that felt relaxing. They were friends— why wouldn't Hansol be worried? When Yuta glanced over, Hansol's eyes darted back down to his book, his ears flushing red under his fringe. Yuta grinned.

"Yeah," he breathed, forcing both fingers to the hilt in one go. They went in smooth and slick, lube now warm and dripping out of his ass and around his fingers. 

When his middle finger brushed his prostate, Yuta screamed, throwing his head back as precome spurted from his dick. 

That was unexpected. And amazing. And the sound he let out was hoarse and semi-mortifying, but Hansol’s unabashed groan made it totally worth it.

Yuta tilted his head back down with a breathy laugh on his tongue, and Hansol was watching, and he wasn’t turning away. And his book was sitting on his desk, neatly closed and bookmarked and not being paid attention to. Hansol's eyes were dark with concentration, with a predatory lust that sent a shiver down Yuta's back. Hansol's mouth had fallen open, his fingers folded in front of his face and his gaze flicking between Yuta’s face, eyes half-lidded and tongue running across his lower lip, and Yuta's dick, wet with precome and facing Hansol like a deserved temptation. Taking a deep breath, Yuta whined and said, "Hansol, _hyung_ , more."

And then Hansol was in front of him. 

The thing was, in the dorm, they were sex-positive. Sex was imperative for the development of a healthy, growing adolescent. Sex was wholesome and it improved relationships, and even if Yuta didn’t biologically _need_ it, he liked to think he benefited as an unintentional side effect without much to lose. After all, he didn’t need to give his entire dignity away or haphazardly claim responsibility for another human being, even if the process was considered antiquated and problematic. That was part of the reason he’d joined SM anyway— idol life in a large, prestigious company, while physically taxing, was at least more or less an emotional cakewalk. They took care of you, they shielded you from the world of romance and marriage and prejudice and wondering when your next paycheck would come. It was like living in a little, polyamorous, financially stable bubble for as long as you were pretty and useful. And Yuta didn’t worry about the technicalities of it all, the what-ifs and the dozens of possible, distant futures. He couldn’t afford to grey early from the stress, anyway.

"You asked," was all Hansol said before he kissed Yuta harshly on the mouth, which was a little unexpected but not unappreciated. Yuta’s fingers quivered as Hansol devoured his mouth with dirty, open-mouthed kisses that had drool running down Yuta’s chin because he could barely _breathe_ , let alone close his mouth to the way Hansol so effortlessly and naturally dominated him. And it was hot as fuck, especially coming from someone as mild and tolerant as Hansol. "Are you stretching yourself for me?" he murmured, hand trailing down Yuta’s bare arm and closing slowly around his wrist.

Yuta nodded, and Hansol used his leverage to twist Yuta’s hand, seeming to know every inch of Yuta’s body without even touching him. " _Yes_ ," Yuta whined and curled his fingers so that his nail grazed his prostate, causing him to gasp bodily into Hansol’s mouth. It was like taking Hansol’s breath away because Hansol just latched onto him harder, breathing Yuta back in until they were just panting against each other’s mouths, tongues twisting together sloppily as Yuta fucked himself with his fingers. 

Hansol broke away just as suddenly as he’d started and pushed Yuta back onto the bed, jerking Yuta’s hand out of his ass. "All fours," Hansol said, his voice a low growl, and Yuta scrambled up to the head of the bed, turning around while Hansol gripped his hips and pushed his thumbs into the soft skin of Yuta’s ass, which tensed and gave under the pads of Hansol’s fingers.

"Kinky," Yuta said around a breathless laugh, looking back at Hansol with his fringe falling around his eyes.

"You like it," replied Hansol, staring right back at Yuta, and— in a surprisingly gentle gesture— brushing Yuta’s hair back from his face. Yuta shuddered under Hansol’s intense gaze, and they shared a stare for a moment until Hansol slammed two fingers into Yuta without warning.

Yuta screamed— it hurt, but Hansol’s fingers were so long and they slid in smooth and deep, curling when they were fully sheathed. Hansol immediately starting to feel around, mapping Yuta’s insides like astronomers explored space, like he wanted to come back again and again. 

And then he began thrusting, fucking Yuta deep and slow until the pain was dulling and Yuta was a loud, moaning wreck pushing back desperate against Hansol’s fingers. Hansol groaned and leaned over Yuta to rut against his thigh, and Hansol was _hard_ ; his dick was insistent and held its shape, covered with his sweatpants and locked between Yuta’s ass and Hansol’s leg.

"You know, I’m glad you’re a beta," Hansol said, his breath hot around the shell of Yuta’s ear and his voice so low it was almost a whisper, but the distinct, hoarse rumble that was so unmistakably Hansol made Yuta’s knees weak. 

"Why," Yuta gasped, clawing at the sheets and choking on his breath when Hansol twisted his fingers inside him.

Hansol mouthed at Yuta’s ear and murmured, "Because I get to fuck you whenever I want." 

Yuta moaned and buried his face into the pillow as his hands gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles went white. 

He wasn’t going to touch himself. That would ruin the fun. That was how he always did it, sometimes with Ten or Jaehyun’s help, or even Doyoung, who apparently really loved sucking dick, but it wasn’t the same as now. It wasn’t as intense; he didn’t have to hold himself back from coming. The handjobs and blowjobs— he and his bandmates didn’t look at each other then, really. Except when Doyoung seriously needed to get off and stared Yuta down with his piercing eyes because Doyoung also apparently loved being watched while he was sucking dick, and okay, that was kinda hot. But there was something about taking it from behind— Yuta didn’t need to ask, or thrust, or even _move_ , and even then, the heat was almost suffocating in its power. Yuta could be demanding and needy, but he wasn’t decisive— not leader-material like Taeyong, and not someone who really gained anything from asking or telling others to bend to his will. He shouldn’t need to ask; they should just _know_. 

And that was Hansol here behind him, who didn’t give him a choice, but it was like he didn’t need one— everything Hansol did, every thrust of his fingers, every time they scissored him open and bent inside him, it felt so good. Hansol was someone who just _knew_. Yuta couldn’t see him, but Hansol made it clear, grunts and swears loud in Yuta’s ears and pounding in his head, who was fucking him. 

The heat from Hansol’s body enveloped him as Hansol leaned over him and latched onto the back of his neck, right where it met his shoulder, and Yuta cried out, clenching around Hansol’s fingers.

"And I get to bite you, and mark you," Hansol mumbled, sucking hard on Yuta’s skin where his teeth left little indents and bruises. Hansol’s fingers wandered around inside Yuta with insistent determination, stretching Yuta’s walls as he struggled to decide where to feel, _how_ to feel, letting his body arch and twist under Hansol’s grip, under Hansol’s teeth and tongue all over his neck and shoulders. Hansol was getting closer, pushing around inside Yuta and searching while Yuta floundered around on the sheets helplessly. Just the thought of Hansol had brought him this close to the edge, and it took everything he had not to touch himself. 

" _Fuck_ ," Yuta wailed when Hansol brushed past his prostate. Hansol groaned at Yuta’s reaction, and Yuta breathed out, "Hansol, fuck, _please_ , ahhh—"

"Mmm, you come apart so nicely for me," Hansol said, sounding a little breathless himself. The lube dripping down Yuta’s inner thighs felt foreign and strange, but it was warm, coming from in his ass and around Hansol’s fingers. And there was a distinct _squelch_ of it sliding against his muscles, which were cramping from being tensed up as all the blood rushed to his dick, deliberately thwarting his intention of holding out on Hansol, of not coming until Hansol did first. Trembling, Yuta collapsed on his forearm, his chest hitting the bed and his ass in the air, because fuck his pride at this point.

"Fuck me," Yuta demanded, his voice quivering, sounding throaty and overtly sexy like in a bad porno, but he was too far gone to care. If someone had told Yuta long ago that years down the road, he’d be a shaking mess in Hansol’s bed, begging for it, he probably would’ve kicked them in the dick. But here he was, breathless, fighting a losing battle not to come just to the image of Hansol’s fingers inside him being Hansol's dick instead, to the image of Hansol dominating him and monopolizing his entire body.

"I don’t think I need to," Hansol said, and with a particularly hard, well-aimed thrust, Yuta was spilling against the sheets, crying out loud and desperate as he shook with the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. And Hansol was around him, caging him in and taking a few swipes at his own dick until he was coming across Yuta’s ass and the backs of his thighs. 

Yuta trembled, still and panting for a few moments before collapsing onto the bed, Hansol falling more or less on top of him and breathing hard into his ear. "That was…" Yuta said between breaths, trailing off into a satisfied sigh at the end.

"Changed your mind?" said Hansol, though he wasn’t faring much better. 

Yuta hummed an affirmative response. His ass was beginning to throb; his senses came back little by little, but it was kinda hot, feeling a constant reminder of Hansol’s fingers up his ass.

"Good," Hansol said. Yuta looked back to meet his smug grin and bucked Hansol off of him, curling into himself like a stretching cat and making a motion to get off the bed, but Hansol grabbed his wrist. "Stay," he said as he tugged Yuta so that he lost his balance and fell back onto the bed with a breathless _oof_.

Yuta grunted. "Didn’t peg you for the cuddling type." 

"No, you’re just nice like this," said Hansol said, pulling Yuta toward his chest as Yuta shimmied up half the way, resignedly curling up against Hansol.

"Well-fucked?" Yuta said a little too hopefully, because he’d definitely be barging into Hansol’s room again for this.

Hansol snorted. "No, quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written I am so sorry (:3｣∠)_ Also I literally made up everything after reading through the AO3 history of A/B/O article and finding it completely unhelpful but interesting! (tl;dr there are no rules to writing A/B/O) Anyway, next time I might actually write something non-rated. Or go back to Taeil fics... at least one of the two (:3｣∠)_ Thank you for reading and commenting (:3｣∠)_


End file.
